Pumpkin
'Pumpkin '''is the prim and lady-like puppy that belongs to Cinderella, given to her by the Prince during their anniversary. Pumpkin's color scheme is white and blue, with huge amounts of silver. Her heart paw print is blue and on her upper left leg. Pumpkin is voiced by Tara Platt. In Whisker Haven, she voiced by Bailey Gambertoglio. Personality ''A proper pooch who loves attending fancy balls and dancing. She likes to dress up and enjoys sweets. Appearance Pumpkin is a little white poodle dog with pearl-blue eyes and a brown nose. Her hair consists of puffed bangs, and a puffy tail with a slight curl on the end. Her ears are also puffed, and all of her hair has a very pale pink fade in it. She wears a fancy silver crown that resembles Cinderella's carriage with blue gems decorating it, blue earrings, a blue collar with pearl studs and a big blue and silver piece, and a big blue shimmering ribbon on her tail. Merchandise *Pamper Me Pretty Pumpkin. Comes with a big Pumpkin plush with furry ears/hair, and tail. She has many accessories consisting of a translucent blue hair curler, two silver clips with blue hair attached, four color change blue hair clips, two blue bows, a silver and blue gem tiara, and a translucent light blue hair brush. When the brush is used on the hair it will change colors. *Beauty and Bliss Pumpkin Playset. Comes with a pink furry tailed pumpkin dressed in a blue dress, a small powder blue brush, a powder blue eye mask, a picture of Pumpkin and Cinderella, a translucent blue glass slipper bed, a translucent blue bowl, and a smaller object that looks like a sheet of stickers. *Furry Tail Friends Pumpkin. Comes with a blue and silver brush and a blue furry tailed Pumpkin. *Talking and Singing Collectables Pumpkin. Comes with a blue furry tail and a powder blue and silver themed brush. *Pillow Pets *Wiggle and Wag Doll * Glitzy Glitter Friends * AirWalker® Balloon Buddy * Princess Doll and Pet Figure Set * Build-A-Bear Doll *Pawfection Styling Head *Plush Handbag *Lego *Ornament Quotes *''"Can you help me get ready for the royal ball?"'' (Getting Bathed and Blow Dried) * "'' * ''" * "'' ''(Getting groomed and trimmed) * "'' * ''" * "'' * ''" (Getting Fed) * "'' * ''(Eating) " * (Eating) " * (Eating) " * (Eating) " (Getting Dressed) * " * Trivia *Out of the dogs, Pumpkin appears to be the most popular. **She also appears to be one of the most popular pets in general. *Ironically for being named Pumpkin, she doesn't have an orange theme. Her name is assumed to come from Cinderella's Pumpkin carriage, which was white when transformed. *She's one of the main characters in Whisker Haven. *Pumpkin is the only pet that belongs to Cinderella that lacks having pink in her color scheme. Gallery PumpkinCinder.png PumpkinFurryTail.png PumpkinSet.png PumpkinSing.png PumpkinStory.png PumpkinStuffedDoll.png Cinderella_pumpkin.jpg Mzl_riqvbtxu_1136x1136-75.jpg Pumpkin3.png Pumpkin-Palace-Pets.png StorybookPumpkin.jpg|Pumpkin's Book Pumpkin01.png 8db7fbc2828bd538a34ed36c8a75e39dfbed5027.png cinderella.jpg Disney-Princess-Palace-Pets-disney-princess-34879139-320-480.jpg 9781484711767_01_480x480-75.jpg 9781484711767_03_480x480-75.jpg|Pumpkin with Prince Charming Pumpkin 1.png 21331_21294_21335_20520_20520x.jpg|Build-A-Bear Pumpkin Pumpkin 2.png Pumpkin 3.png 1631570215_640.jpg|Disney Palace Pets Magic Dance Pumpkin 517dozF18HL.jpg|Pumpkin's Chapter Book Pumpkin 4.png Pumpkin with Gus.png|Pumpkin with Gus Pumpkin with Jaq and Bibiddy.png|Pumpkin with Gus, Jaq and Bibiddy maxres default.jpg Pumpkin 5.png|In her New outfit 200px-Palace_Pets_-_Pumpkin.png Pillow Pets 11 Palace Pet - Pumpkin.jpg|Pillow Pets Pumpkin cindy_pumpkin.png cindy_pumpkin2.png pumpkinflwrsq.png pumpkinlacecircle.png pumpkinpawsweet.png pumpkinpillow.png 0bff1e079b15230c5002c03ddf298212eb4ba731.jpg Disney Princess Palace Pets - Cinderella's Puppy, Pumpkin Wiggle and Wag Doll.jpg|Disney Princess Palace Pets - Cinderella's Puppy, Pumpkin Wiggle and Wag Doll Pumpkin the Puppy for Cinderella.png|Pumpkin's Purse Book 61VHmJ-SbGL._SL1000_.jpg|Glitzy Glitter Friends: Pumpkin 51oNNCN5SmL.jpg|AirWalker® Balloon Buddy: Pumpkin 61qdqTVRdBL._SL1000_.jpg|Cinderella and Pumpkin Palace Pet Doll and Figure Set 61N7wIVX15L.jpg character_palacepets_pumpkin_9aea0f98.jpeg 11855886_807157972735180_6504029474537440843_n.jpg 302958370_fs_1.jpg cinderella_pumpkin.gif cinderella_pumpkin2.gif shopping1.jpeg|Pawfection Styling Head Pumpkin Gilson-PalacePets-Design-Pumpkin 1.jpg maxresdefault2.jpg palace_pet_pumpkin_bed.gif palace_pet_pumpkin.gif palace_pets_pumpkin_butterflies.gif palace_pets_pumpkin.gif palace_pets_pumpkin2.gif palace_pets_pumpkin3.gif pumpkin_prince.gif pumpkin.gif|Clipart of Pumpkin da9c8654ca0c49fd48b8b5e599552559.jpg|Pumpkin's Portrait with Cinderella f949f67d968fc015a3754eb85f942cd6.jpg 2416f6db59d54847bd69bf61106ab5af.jpg tumblr_myfv944VcI1qkhhhso1_250.jpg hqdefault-19.jpg maxresdefault-5.jpg Pumpkin's new look.png|In her new outfit 2 Pumpkin0.png|In her original outfit gallery_palacepets_pumpkin_ca052c61.jpeg tumblr_nv6s3hiXPq1rmt3gxo1_1280.jpg pTRU1-21448861enh-z6.jpg|Plush Handbag Pumpkin Twirl.png 11220833_813297602121217_8744215335081225375_n.jpg 12011203_838965839554393_3752056079744508263_n.jpg 12366447_864518630332447_4624977256909647365_n.jpg 12642673_886280918156218_4193618969013333305_n.jpg 13244751_956934371090872_8773378396815049176_n.png 81rqpJfUtnL._SL1500_.jpg|LEGO Pumpkin's Royal Carriage 41lD0WVKuHL._SY450_.jpg|Pumpkin Ornament 13240082_956880617762914_4146926258855907765_n.jpg Category:Dogs Category:Blue Category:White Category:Characters Category:Pets Category:Cinderella Category:Females Category:Pets With Playsets Category:Whisker Haven Characters Category:Earrings Category:Blue Eyes